Crazy Things I do for Love
by Kyuketsuki1
Summary: Shounen Ai. AU? Language. Songfic. Heero is a bit low on cash...


Crazy Things I do for Love

By: Kyuketsuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and am making no profit. "Crazy things I do for Love" was sung by Sammie, and I don't own that either. I also don't know who does, but I can assure you it's not me. The moment I make one cent on this thing I'll let you know. Don't hold your breath.

~~*~~

__

Ill put you in the flyest gear, makin sure you're tight   
perpitratin' makin' you think everything's all right 

Heero tried not to sweatdrop at the little monitor beside the cash register that displayed a suprisingly large number of digits. He handed the smiling woman a handful of bills as she contemplated the joys of commission. She in turn handed him a heavy paper shopping bag and smiled winningly.

He just took the purchase with excessive force and growled at a rack of black clothing as he left the store. Georgio Armani could go fuck himself, as far as the Japanese boy was concerned.

__

  
call you on my cell phone baby even long beach time   
the crazy things I do for love 

Heero sighed miserably and concentrated harder on the sheet of official looking paper. Actually, it was a very official piece of paper, and not just a poser. You see, this piece of paper had been sent to him by the phone company. It would seem that all that time he had spent on the cell phone was costing more money than he had expected.

But, he reminded himself with a smirk, the long distance charges were worth it to hear his koibito's voice.

__

Movies, hangin out

spendin time, anything my boy wants 

Heero half listened half admired the boy at his side as he chatted about how disappointing the movie had been. Not that either of them had been paying much attention to it. Like Duo had wanted to see "Bounce" anyway. No, he had wanted to spend twenty dollars at the concession stands and then make out in the back of the theatre as Gweneth Paltrow and Ben Affleck confessed their undying love.

Not that Heero minded at all. Lord no. He didn't mind the seven fifty a piece for tickets or the outlanish price of popcorn that ended up strewn on the floor as long as Duo had sat beside him.

__

phone calls, I love you cards, shopping malls,   
nothing's ever too much

"Damn roaming charges," Heero muttered as he sorted through the newest stack of mail. Once again an annoyingly important piece of paper had announced a three digit telephone bill and the threatening little note at the bottom that he had to pay within a certain alloted amount of time, not whenever he felt like it. And dammit all to hell if that envelope hadn't looked smug when he had ripped it open.

An unmistakable knock echoed through the apartment and Heero smiled. "Duo."

"Ready?" The braided boy stuck his head inside the door and beamed at his lover. "I heard that the Armani Exchange is having a sale."

__

I know I can't afford it baby, but I do the best I can boy   
cause your my everything, one day youll wear my ring,   
Ill do it all for you. Oh baby 

Heero handed the same smug woman behind the counter a credit card in anticipation as Duo pointed emphatically toward a pair of black leather pants. After all, how could he deny his koibito _those_. Just imagining the boy walking in the second skin was enough to get him aroused.

"You do take MasterCard, right?"

__

in the park, havin' fun   
then what's up, my baby gotta look good 

Heero sighed at the horizon, then glanced down at the boy whose head was resting in his lap. So far, the day had gone good. Two hundred and fifty at the AX; twenty for lunch at Duo's favorite Thai resteraunt; twelve at the coffee house for the latest edition of Animerica, one cup of black coffee and one cappiccino; three fifty at the grocery store for the honey that his lover had insisted upon and no one but the cashier had protested; a yet to be desiphered amount for the cleaning of one pair of black leather pants; and then one more dollar for the Pepsi Duo now sipped.

"Damn."

__

roses, 'cause I care   
then I'll be there, cross my heart I swear 

Shit! Shit! No, wait. Make that a "fuck". Yes, fuck. Fuck!

Heero slid into the florist's and panted an order for a dozen white roses. Actually, better make that red. He always did look so good in red.

"What?"

The Japanese boy growled at the cashier. "Just do it!" And waited less than patiently for the bundle. She hurried to wrap it in white tissue paper and then handed him the package, which he took hastily, throwing a plastic card at her and hoping that it would cover the cost.

He ran the rest of the way to Duo's apartment, hoping that maybe if he seemed like he had put effort into it instead of jumping in a cab that his lover would be more lenient.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

God, I never realized how many flights of stairs there were in this place.

Five...

Six...

Seven...

Eight...

Nine...

"Fuck!"

Eight...

He ran to the appropriate door and pounded on it, hoping beyond hope suddenly that he wasn't going to be even more pissed about the loudness of Heero's approach. He watched with a mix of anticipation and fear as the door inched open, displaying Duo, who stood one hand on hip, the other still on the door knob just incase he had to slam it closed again.

"Duo, let me explain. I was caught up at the office by that annoying girl, and then I had to pick up my suit from the cleaners, and I got your pants back, they're at the flat, and then I decided to run instead of taking a cab, and look, I got you roses! Red, cause you look really good in red, even though I thought about white, you know the whole pristine thing, but red is supposed to mean love or something like that so..." Heero took a gasping breath. "Here."

His braided lover smirked. "Baka."

__

I know I can't afford it baby, but I do the best I can boy   
'cause you're my everything, one day you'll wear my ring

Ill do it all for you. oh baby 

Heero growled irratably at yet another official looking piece of paper, this one stating an ungodly amount of money somehow spent on his credit card. He studied the list of items, carefully marking the ones that he could bear to part with, just incase those hooligans decided to come repossess his things.

"Leather pants?"

He looked toward the bedroom where Duo slept soundly. No, they had to stay. He put a little black star beside the price.

"CD?"

He glanced over at his own meager collection of music. There was that disc store downtown that bought used CD's he could make a little bit of money there. And, while he was at it, the stereo could go. No use having a cd player when you didn't have cds. He could get at least a hundred for that. And he had all those books that he never read any more. Not much money for those, but it was something.

"Heero."

"Huh?"

Duo wrapped his sleep-warmed arms around his lover's shoulders and peered down at the piece of paper laying on the table along with a calculator and legal pad. He scanned the list of priced before the Japanese boy could cover them.

"Heero!" He grabbed the smug white sheet that proudly proclaimed his MasterCard expenses. "Seventy nine dollars for roses! One hundred and twelve for a down comforter! _Two hundred and eighty five dollars for leather pants!_" His face contorted into a mask of anger. "You can't afford this! Why didn't you tell me! I didn't know you were--"

Heero grabbed the boy and pressed demanding lips to surprised ones.

"Kiss me and I'll spend every dollar to my name."

-owari-


End file.
